Gula
Yoko Sasaki, operating under the call-sign Gula, is a player of Evoked Legends Online. Appearance As with other Sin Squadron members, Gula wears a skin-tight bodysuit in dark grey with one prominent zipper running down the center, with a sleek, black/silver armor with bulletproof capabilities and several purple flame decals on her gauntlets and greaves over. Her left gauntlet houses a built-in dart launcher, and her thigh armor features holsters for her dual KRISS Vector SMGs. Gula also wears a belt that holds her laser tripmines, and has a bandolier running over her right shoulder to hold ammo and other necessary tools for being a Spotter. Due to her avatar being a Dullahan, Gula uses a motorcycle as her personal mount to make full use of her avatar's potential. Casual wear for Gula consists of a grey t-shirt under a purple leather jacket, black gloves, dark grey leggings, mid-calf boots in black with purple laces, and a belt that holds her binoculars and a few laser tripmines just in case. She also carries around a black motorcycle helmet with purple flame decals on it, which she also wears when operating as Gula; the only distinguishable differences between the two are the visor tint and flame pattern, where the helmet used for missions has more aggressive flame decals and a black-tinted visor that doesn't reveal Gula's eyes while the casual helm has more subdued flames and a grey-tinted visor that is partially see-through. Personality Yoko is a rather cold girl, and can be perfectly described by the "Kuudere" personality trope. She's pragmatic and very straight-to-the-point when she does talk though, but keeps her own thoughts to herself most of the time. However, food, anime, or video games are always able to get her talking, as she's a bit overindulgent in them. If she's talking about video games, be prepared for a long conversation, as Yoko can always find a way to keep talking about video game characters and mechanics. Should food be the topic, Yoko will continuously ramble on and on about dishes she enjoys, or meals she would like to try. With anime as the central topic, Yoko will casually converse about her opinions about one series or a specific character, and may even use anime terms in everyday conversations. In spite of this, she always appears relaxed and calm about almost everything. Despite being cold externally, Yoko can show a sweet, caring side to her friends and allies. Boys tend to not affect her cool persona, although boys Yoko has a crush on do cause her to blush when she's in their presence. Hidden even further is a rather lecherous side of Yoko, where she may or may not tease a boy every now and then just for some good laughs. She's also a fujoshi, the type of girl who's very much into Yaoi and such; she has even confronted her captain on his sexuality, secretly hoping he was into men at all, whether fully or interested in both females and males. To her dismay, he's confirmed he's only into girls; as if that'll stop her from her Fujoshi tendencies. Background Yoko grew up in a nice, happy town with plenty of friends. She particularly enjoyed watching anime and playing video games with said friends, and would usually buy all sorts of snacks to share with them while they watched or played. Eventually, Yoko and her friends would move to the internet to interact with one another as some of her friends would move away. After begging her parents for a while, she received an ApexGear and a copy of Evoked Legends Online to play; she did well enough in school for her parents to reward her like this. Now in high school, Yoko operates with the Sin Squadron to stop a Yakuza after being told that they were becoming to dangerous. Relationships TBA Abilities Being a Dullahan, Gula is able to summon a melee weapon as well as call a mount registered to her. Her melee weapon is a halberd that deals pierce damage, as well as high amounts of dark damage. The mount Gula uses is a customized Honda NM4 Motorcycle, which has many features that are mostly aesthetic changes to match with Gula's Dullahan avatar. Performance enhancements include a modified chassis that allows for high levels of impact compensation; off-road capabilities; upgraded engine that boasts significantly higher amounts of horsepower; a sound-suppression system that lowers all the noise emitted by the bike to a less attention-grabbing level; a fortified body that provides sword- and bullet-proof capabilities; and reinforced tires that can withstand small caliber ammunition, low-to-mid level elemental attacks, and most metallic alloys. Aside from its black coloration, the cosmetic changes made to the bike include a silver skull ornament attached to the front; purple flame decals on the front of the bike, as well as on the back behind the rider's seat; and the option to leave a shadow-damage trail of black, shadowy flames. Gula has nicknamed this bike of darkness the "Shadow Chaser" due to the nature of her avatar and the bike's overall cosmetic theme. Her proficiency in wielding her halberd is great, as she can drive by a target and use the halberd to decapitate said target, or wield the halberd as it is meant to be when in melee combat. For her ranged weapons, Gula wields a pair of KRISS Vector SMGs, using a "Red Jacket" cosmetic mod. This essentially extends the barrel length to something similar to an M4 barrel, adds a red-dot sight, an under-rail flashlight, and a folding stock able to hold extra magazines. While the usual "Red Jacket" modifications feature hints of red, Gula has changed the red to purple to better match her cosmetic theme. With these SMGs, Gula also carries a Noveske N4 Diplomat with a holographic sight, extended magazines, angled foregrip, a laser-sight/flashlight hybrid, and a custom suppressor. Like her partner Ira, her rifle accepts the titanium composite hollow point round with a C4 kicker, though she carries normal hollow point rounds with her should the custom rounds run dry. Her belt carries laser tripmines, which act as laser-based motion sensors. Gula would place them at every unwatched entrance, then label each mine. These mines allow her to know where targets are entering. Her wrist-mounted dart gun can fire a poison dart, a tranquilizer dart, or tracking darts in case she needs a silent weapon. All of these weapons have limited ammo, so Gula must conserve ammo; ironic, considering the sin Gula represents is gluttony. Since Gula acts as a spotter, she carries around a set of binoculars that she can use to identify and tag enemies for Sin Squadron's resident sniper, Ira. Trivia * Gula is Latin for "Gluttony." * The etymology behind her halberd's name, Kagetatsu, is "Kage" meaning shadow and "Tatsu" meaning to sever. * Yoko is actually bisexual, and may or may not secretly hold a crush on her in-game partner, Ira. * Yoko is the second bustiest squad member, holding a larger F-cup than third place member Luxuria; Acedia holds the title of bustiest Sin Squadron member. Category:Character Category:Player Category:ELO Player Category:Dullahan (ELO) Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Female